This section provides background information related to the present disclosure that is not necessarily prior art.
Numerous devices (e.g., implantable medical devices (IMDs), electrochemical cells (e.g., batteries, capacitors, or sensors) are hermetically sealed to prevent liquid from contacting electronic components within the device. A typical feedthrough assembly consists of a conductive element (e.g., wires or pins), a ferrule or sleeve member, an insulating member (e.g., glass, ceramic), and a seal. Feedthroughs include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,855,456 and 5,175,067 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2006/0247714, all to Taylor et al. The ferrule or sleeve member includes an aperture configured to receive the insulating member. A seal may be located between the ferrule or sleeve member and the insulating member. Insulating members include those formed of Ta-23 glass and Cabal-12 glass, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,581 to Taylor et al. An exemplary feedthrough assembly may be inserted, for example, into a housing of a battery such that a portion of the conductive element extends into the housing to connect with battery elements while another portion of the conductive element extends outside of the housing to connect with other electronic components.
Construction of a feedthrough assembly can require the use of forming weights, complicating production, and in some instances, limiting the minimum feedthrough size. In addition, some insulating members are susceptible to reaction with aqueous solutions, such as body fluids. Reaction with body fluids can erode the insulating member and diminish performance over time. It is desirable to develop improved feedthroughs for IMDs.